the Pizzaeating Contest
by Eugol Dlareg
Summary: Goku, Shaggy, and Jughead have a contest to see who could eat the most pizza pies.


**The pizza-eating contest**  
_by Eugol Dlareg_  
  
_Generic disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, they belong to their respective copyright owners.  
  
somewhere  
_  
One day, Norville Rogers, better known as Shaggy from _Scooby-Doo_,. met Goku from _DragonBall Z_. "Hey," Shaggy said. "You're Goku, aren't you? I watch your show all the time."  
  
"Cool," Goku said. "I know I've seen you're show before, but I can't remember who you are."  
  
"Shaggy," Shaggy said. "I'm from _Scooby-Doo_."  
  
"Oh yeah," Goku said, and a giant sweatdrop formed on his head.  
  
"I always wondered why that only happens in Japanese animation," Shaggy said, as Vegeta showed up.  
  
"It has something to do with cultural differences between Japan and the United States," Vegeta explained.  
  
"Oh," Shaggy said.  
  
"Now I know who you are," Goku said. "You're that hippie who's always hungry. Heck, I bet you could eat almost as much as me."  
  
"I think you got that all wrong," Shaggy said. "I think you meant to say that you could ea almost as much as me."  
  
Goku and Shaggy spent the next few minutes arguing about who could eat the most. Finally, Vegeta had enough. "Why don't the two of you have an eating contest?" he said. "The two of you eat the same food, and whoever eats the larger quantity is the winner."  
  
"Sounds fine with me," Shaggy said. "What about you, monkey-boy?"  
  
"You're on," Goku said. "I only have two things to say: where, and when?"  
  
"Here," Shaggy said. "Noon tomorrow. Since I picked the time and place, why don't you pick what we eat."  
  
"Okay," Goku said. "What about pizza?"  
  
"Got room for one more?" Jughead, from Archie comics, asked.  
  
"Sure," Goku said, pulling a rolled-up copy of _Archie's friend Jughead_ out of his back pocket. "If you'll autograph this for me."  
  
"No problem," Jughead said, pulling out a pen and signing the book. "So, this pizza eating contest, when and where?"  
  
"Here," Goku said. "Noon tomorrow."  
  
"I'll be there," Jughead said. "Just bring your appetites, and prepare to go down."  
  
The news of the contest spread quickly, and several characters were recruited to make pizzas for the contest. It was decided, since one of the competitors (Shaggy) was a vegeterian, they would eat cheese pizzas. Several characters were recruited to prepare for the contest, making dough for the crusts, mixing up pizza sauce, and grating cheese. Pizza ovens were brought in, and everything was ready for. . .   
  
_Noon the next day_  
  
Everybody who was anybody in the cartoon world had gathered for the pizza-eating contest. The contestants were seated at a long table, in front of a bank of pizza ovens, and the prep area. Since the contest was his idea to begin with, Vegeta acted as the master of ceremonies, and Mickey Mouse, Batman, and Duo Maxwell were recruited as judges. Vegeta got on the mic and explained the rules of the contest. The competitors would eat 14" pies, with a measured amount of sauce and cheese, and each pizza would be cut into 8 slices. The pizzas would be placed on serving trays, which would be counted when the pizza was completely eaten. Competitors would be allowed to stop eating for no longer than 30 seconds at any time, any longer would mean disqualification. Scoring would be the number of pizzas each competitor completely finishes, determined by counting trays. Ties would be decided by partially eaten pizzas, whoever ate more would win. A pizza was placed in front of each competitor, and the contest began.   
  
Goku started strong, finishing off his first pizza before either Shaggy or Jughead were halfway finished with their pizzas. Shaggy picked up steam, quickly finishing his pizza, and finishing off his second pie the same time as Goku finished his second. In the time it took Goku and Shaggy to eat three pizzas each, Jughead only finished two, however, he was well along his third. It was apparent that Jughead wasn't able to keep up the pace of his opponents, as he fell back, as both were well into pie number five when Jughead started his fourth. He finished that one, and another one, and refused a sixth pie, and pushed himself from the table, signifying he was finished. "Jughead finishes with five pizzas," Vegeta said.  
  
Shaggy, however, couldn't keep up with Goku's pace for long. After six pies, he fell back, only managing to finish his seventh after Goku was a quarter through his ninth. Shaggy had a brief resurgence, devouring his next pizza just as Goku was finishing his, but it didn't last. Shaggy barely finished his next pizza, and didn't even bother refusing his next pizza, he just pushed himself from the table. "Shaggy finishes with nine pizzas," Vegeta announced.  
  
Goku was still going strong, having already eaten a dozen pies when Shaggy conceded, even making the pie that sat untouched where Shaggy was sitting as his thirteenth. However, even Sayian appetites have their limits, as Goku was only able to eat three more pies. Which didn't even matter, as he had already won. "The winner," Vegeta announced, "Kakarot, or, as everyone else calls him, Goku, with sixteen pizzas."   
  
_Later that evening, the DragonBall Z universe_  
  
"I'm kinda tired," ChiChi, Goku's wife said. "Why don't you fix your own dinner tonight?"  
  
"That's okay," Goku said. "After eating sixteen pizzas earlier, I'm not that hungry. I think I'll just make myself a light snack."  
  
"I heard," ChiChi said. "Gohan told me that you blew your competiton out of the water. So it looks like you have the biggest appetite in cartoons. Heck, I could have told them that."  
  
"Yeah, you could have," Goku said from the kitchen, as he made what he called a "light snack": a large sandwich that would make Dagwood proud. He ate the sandwich with an entire bag of potato chips and a large glass of milk.   
  
Later, after Goku had finished his snack, ChiChi went to the kitchen to get a soda, and was only partially surprised to see that there was still food left in the kitchen. Usually, ldft to his own devices, Goku would eat every morsel of food in the house. However, sixteen pizzas would curb even a Sayian appetite. . .   
  



End file.
